


The Future

by OcyDarling



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: creative writing, own writing, scifi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 11:56:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3691380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OcyDarling/pseuds/OcyDarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A woman named EVA is tasked with a dangerous mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Future

**Author's Note:**

> Another creative writing piece for my college class.

A woman walked down the marbled floored hallway. Heels clicking, echoing off the walls each time they made contact with the stone. The heels were expensive. It fit with the decor of the house. The dress matched her black hair, a contrast on her pale skin. Something about the way she moved wasn’t human, but she looked human. Fluid was how she moved. Legs moving in perfect motion. 

The wooden doors were opened by two men who were inside of the room. They were bulky looking. Guards. Were they to protect her or what as in the room? To protect someone from getting in or out? 

She must have been important. The office was even as amazing as the hallway. Huge clear, clean glass windows were on the far wall, exposing the insanely massive cityscape. The sun was setting, going to sleep and putting the city into the night. Would that make it sleep? Of course not. Cities like this never did. 

She was rich, she was everything. She was everything. The world bowed down to her. A woman who wasn’t fully human. The woman with black hair, tied up into a high bun, sat behind a glass desk. Her body moved like liquid as she slipped into the chair behind the desk. The small bag that she had been carrying was placed down beside her in the chair, leaving it for later as her hands were going to be busy. A slim, lithe hand came up, hovering over the desk until a hologram computer appear, keyboard with multiple screens. Her hands went typing away, pulling up window after window. 

Hands pulled away from the keyboard. It disappeared, awaiting for motion sensors to pick the hands back up. The woman was reaching down to the black bag. Putting it in her lap, the metal clasp was opened and the flap pulled back. A hand slipped inside and she was quick with what she was doing. A small gun with a silencer was put together. 

Fluid in her motions, she shot the two guards, watching them drop. The gun was placed on the table top and a lipstick tube was pulled out of her purse next. Was it really lipstick? The top was pulled off and a chip was fixed inside of it. Gentle fingers slipped it out of its casing and it was placed onto the desk. 

The computer started reading the information on it, yet it had something coming to it. The chip was soon wiping the computer clean, taking whatever information she had pulled up. As it did its work, the woman slowly got up out of the chair. Hands reached up, pulling the pin out of her hair. Black hair fell past her shoulders, yet just as it fell, it changed shape, almost disappearing. The hair was short cropped in a reverse bob. The hair was glowing as it changed, fading just as quickly as it changed. Her hands came down and pulled the skirt aside, dropping it to the floor to just expose the what seemed to be leggings under a dress at first, but were a very tight latex material. 

The fluid motions, the hair changing, she wasn’t human. Well, not all the way at least. 

She was someone who was trained and the scientifically changed to be able to withstand anything thrown at her. Big, dirty business and gangs used people like herself. They weren’t as soft and stupid to make bad decisions as a normal, natural human would. 

She was a Biomechanic soldier. Probably used to live a normal life, but had an incurable disease that her turn to this life. Something that’s not technically human can’t die? Something that doesn’t have blood, but fake blood that acts as an agent to keep the machines inside of her running cannot expose her cells to cancer, killing her. Cancer wasn’t something these soldiers faced. Death was not an option any longer. 

People like her were not respected. They were not human. Many cried out saying it was inhumane. “‘It’s not right to do God’s work!” The people cried, but did they try to stop it? What were to happen if someone they loved had to get a modification to their human form to keep living? Would they keep crying to God, trying to do God’s work? 

Her name was EVA. Whatever her original name was, her human name, the before life name, it didn’t matter. None of that mattered. This mattered, this life only. EVA was light on her feet, heels still clicking across the floor as she moved to sit back down at the desk. The screen was green. Data transfer complete. Perfect. She reached over, taking the chip and picking up the lipstick tube to slip it back in.   
Listen for the click and it was in. Top on and the tube was being placed into the cup of her bra, snug against her breast. The one of the few things that were still natural on her body. 

The bag was left in the chair and the gun taken from the desk as she stood. Heels clicking as she walked around the table to stand in front of it. They would be coming up the stairs to get her. No way that chip didn’t set off some kind of alarm system in the computer network. No one needed to get their hands on this sensitive information. 

A leg came up and smashed into the glass, shattering it. The glass flew every direction. The metal legs that held the desk up clunked loud against the marble floors, nearly squealing as it did hit. Awful noise, but the problem was taken care of. 

EVA turned on her heel and kicked one of the guards aside with her foot, sliding him over so she could get the door open. Blood got on the bottom of it. A face of disgust contorted her features. “Thanks, mate. Saint Laurent in the garbage bin.” The accent was Scottish. A huff came out of her before she threw the door opened. 

She walked out no different as she went in. What was the rush? EVA was good at what she did. No worries. She just didn’t want her favorite latex pants shot up with bullet holes. What a waste. Can’t lose two clothing pieces within the night. This job wouldn’t be worth it. 

So what did EVA do to get off of this floor? The stairs?   
A slender finger came out and pressed the down button on the elevator. It dinged and the doors slide open. It was made with only fitting a couple of people at a time inside. It was round and it moved very quickly, as most elevators did these days. It still worked in the same fashion as their 19th century grandfathers. They just weren’t square. More circuler now. It made them aerodynamic.

She stepped in, hands behind her back, gun resting comfortably in the palm of her hand. The doors shut and the elevator didn’t move. “Oh, right.” She reached forward with her free hand and pressed the button that said ‘LOBBY’ on it. Air could be heard releasing and the elevator began its quick descent to the ground floor. 

Elevator music. Lovely. It was catchy though. Her foot taped against the metal floor to the beat of the song. 

It wasn’t long until the elevator finally slowed down and finally came down to the stop. A woman’s voice came across the intercom within the elevator, announcing the destination. “Lobby, Stratis Corp hopes you enjoyed your business, MISS BRODIE.” EVA rolled her eyes at the name. The computer system thought she was someone she wasn’t. The door opened and there was twelve men dressed in SWAT gear and guns pointed at her. A sniper up on the balcony above. Lasers were pointed at her, not a single one moving as she walked out of the elevator. 

“Put the gun down and don’t move or we will shoot!” A man announced from the group of them. Oh they brought in the big commanding boys didn’t they? EVA was smiling as she dropped down slowly, placing the gun in front of her feet. Hands up as she came back into standing straight up. “You lads do know how to greet a lady after a long, hard day at work.” Her tone was flirty, hip pointed out to the side. She didn’t have a care in the word she had thirteen deadly guns point at her, ready to fire at the slightest movement. Hands moved behind her head as she awaited further instruction. 

The man who gave the orders had the men put their guns down as he started approaching her. Oh, isn’t that a mistake Mister Commanding Officer? EVA was like water. Gun kicked up into the air and grabbed as she shot the man. Another shot hitting the sniper. It wasn’t enough to kill him, but it took their eyes in the sky out. She wasn’t going to wait around for them to process what she had just done. Heels were no problem for her whenever she ran. She had no balance issues, she had no worries of twisted ankles or broken bones. She wasn’t human. The woman did a beeline, shooting any of the guards she could as she ducked and dodged their bullets. EVA ducked behind one of the huge potted plants. Her partially human mind was processing on what her next move was going to be. She had to get out in the front. What she came here in was out in the parking lot. No way was she running on foot all the back to HQ. 

That’s why she grabbed the grenade that was tossed beside her and threw it towards the huge glass front where the doors were. 

She ducked, nearly curling into a ball to hide her face into her knees and hands over her ears to block the explosion. When it did happen. Glass went everywhere. People had already been screaming, but it had turned into complete chaos. This was her chance. Her pants were going to be torn from the glass, but she was going to have to use this to her advantage. The woman stood, and started running towards the now ‘widely open doors’ (“Get it because it’s not a door and I just blew it up!’). EVA was getting hit by glass. The sensors were telling her it was hitting, but in no danger of the exoskin from tearing. It took a lot to rip it off of her metal skeleton. 

They were still shooting regardless, but she had to get out. The motorcycle wasn’t parked too far away. Once she reached it, the gun was placed into the strap of her shirt, making sure it was in place. She didn’t even give herself time to catch moment to rest, despite she didn’t need it. She was on it and it was started, tires squealing and throwing up smoke as she drove out of the parking lot. 

She’d lose them soon. They weren’t that well prepared. 

Half way down the road the road while she was speeding in an out of traffic she heard a helicopter above. Okay so they were. Of course they were following her as she ran the red light and went through the traffic. She was going to make them hit into a building if she had to. There was no way she was going to let them follow her. EVA continued the beeline as much as she could. Didn’t want to give them more time to get another one up into the sky. 

“Oh bollocks.” She stopped the bike in the middle of an intersection. Gun was pulled out from the shirt. Modes were switch over to an armor piercing shot and she let them have it. One hell of a kick back, but she would live with it. Her aim was perfect. Once the bullets connected the helicopter seemed to start having problems, swerving from side to side as it started descending from the sky. No point in waiting around for this. Gun placed back in the most dangerous place to keep it and the bike was ride back down the road. 

When she made it onto the exit to get onto the highway. A explosion cloud came up into the sky, the noise polluting the air. A smile was on her face. Did those foolish humans they could stop her? 

EVA drove, enjoying the wind going through her hair. The stars in the sky could be seen out here and it was beautiful.


End file.
